1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece including a light emitting section.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there have been electronic timepieces which include illumination functions of illuminating display surfaces so that users can surely confirm time and various types of information visually in dark places such as outdoors and bed rooms at night. Such electronic timepieces have configurations for detecting user's operations and turning on light emitting elements for predetermined periods of time, the user's operations including pressing of predetermined push button switches and inclination of wristwatches at predetermined angles in dark places where light amounts detected by light amount sensors are predetermined reference values or less.
As a technique for improving visibility by such illumination functions, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-53381 discloses a technique of efficiently illuminating an entire display surface by providing a frame-like light-permeable member which has fine irregularities on the outer circumference of the display surface, reflecting and diffusing, with the fine irregularities, light emitted from a light emitting element which is provided inside the light-permeable member, and generating circular illumination.
However, light emitting elements having higher brightness have been used in recent years, and there has been a problem that user's visibility is disturbed since the user feels the light dazzling when such light emitting elements are suddenly turned on in dark places.